ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Death from Above
Historical Background I just have to compliment Zoogelio on that excellent historical background. Well done. --Seral 00:40, 2 June 2008 (UTC) Testimonials *NM took a 75 Warrior's hp down to the red in less than 20 seconds *Easily duoed as 75DNC/NIN and 75THF/NIN. *Soloed by 75RDM/NIN with some difficulty. Evasion setup is a must. *Too Weak Soloed as 75RDM/THF just stoneskin phalanx ice spikes and never took any dmg really.--AizenSousuke 21:31, 18 May 2009 (UTC) *Easily soloed as SAM75/DNC37 using Soboro Sukehiro and beginning with Darkness skillchain (Sekkanoki: Tachi: Rana >> Tachi: Gekko). Keep Third Eye up and Drain Samba active. *Easily soloed as 75THF/NIN37 Eva setup and Bloody Bolt. *Easily soloed as 75DRG/37SAM. Used Seigan + Third Eye for evasion. Started with 300 tp (Meditate + room clearing). Never hit yellow HP. *Trivial as BST75. It didn't even get my FunguarFamiliar down to 50% before it died. --Valyana 00:16, 25 February 2007 (EST) *BST75/NIN37 I don't think my CourierCarrie got to 90%. Felt like a joke. Obtaining the trigger is the hardest part of the fight. --Hypnotizd 07:25, 16 December 2008 (UTC) *BST75/DNC37 tried out AmigoSabotender, because had few sunwaters in MH given me by friend long time ago. NM managed to land maybe one hit on it. NM Indeed is like a joke. --Ukko Ylijumala 23:24, 9 February 2009 (UTC) *SAM + THF - Lasted about 5 seconds tops. Dancing Edge, Gekko, Kasha, and win. Kind of disappointing considering how long it took to get trigger. --Kariudo 16:42, 22 June 2008 (UTC) *75 DRG/RDM taru. Trival fight, didnt even get to use a Healing Breath. Drjohn 23:42, 5 February 2009 (UTC) *60DRG/BLU solo, assisted by a Stalwart Shield NPC. Easy and short fight, but NPC was close to death by the end. - Ooka 06:27, 2 March 2009 (UTC) *72SMN/WHM, Garuda did ~50% damage to DfA with Predator Claws. 75PLD/RDM and 71RNG/NIN assisted, but couldn't pull hate off Garuda before the end. Easy solo for SMN 70+. Lloydaurion 19:08, 12 March 2009 (UTC) *NIN72/THF36, got Bee Larvae on my third Wespe kill and decided to have a crack at DfA there and then. With an evasion setup, this fight is trivially easy. DfA hits obscenely fast but hardly ever hits - I never had to cast Utsusemi: Ichi because my Ni timer was already ready. The whole affair took about 30 mins. Feenicks 13:49, 22 April 2009 (UTC) *Soloable by Elvaan BLM75/RDM37, easy as hell fight. Had Stoneskin, Blink, Phalanx, and Aquaveil up. Started with Elemental Seal/Bind then Gravity. I started nuking with T4 spells, and re-Bind and re-Gravity when it wore. I got hit twice, but lost almost all my MP. Took 4 nukes and a Drain. -- User: Kosara August 3, 2009 *Soloed as 70 THF/NIN with near-capped evasion and evasion gear, low parry skill. Interupted some of my shadow rescasts, but not enough. I was above 50% HP when the fight ended. Mimic716 02:34, November 18, 2009 (UTC) Yokie, Phoenix *Easily soloed as PUP75/NIN37 with Soulshooter Automaton. The NM had poor accuracy, so Utsusemi stayed longer. --KaiWind 06:13, December 8, 2009 (UTC) *Solo PLD/rdm. Quick Fight - TP'd to 300% first opened with Spirits Within (not really needed). If I were to do this again I wouldn't use Stoneskin but I would use a taco instead so that I could gain TP with shield and take very little damage. Didn't hit me harder then 49 (crit). Had +21ACC missed only 4 times (low EVA) however it missed me several times. Flash effect only lasted ~6s. --- demonwhisper 21:35, February 13, 2010 (UTC) *Soloed 75SAM/37RNG. Lost 400 hp, opened with Barrage, Meditated to 200%, Sekkanoki, Sidewinder 2x creating Reverberation, and hit 3-4 regular attacks with Tomoe. Fight didnt go 1 minute. Was almost what would happen if Mike Tyson fought an infant. Donwu 23:57, April 1, 2010 (UTC) *Easy solo for a 75 WHM/RDM. Cast your highest Protect, highest Shell, Phalanx, Stoneskin, and Haste beforehand, and may want to store TP to open the fight with a Hexa Strike. Use the usual enfeebles (Paralyze, Slow) and it shouldn't be a problem. --Leifs, Asura *Reasonably easy fight for NIN61/RDM and lv55 WHM NPC. Kafan (talk) 21:04, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Retaliation Tried killing DfA on WAR68/DNC34. Retaliation did not proc _once_ in the entire fight. I assume something's up, because it would have been a pretty trivial fight otherwise... I got it to about 40% with 300 TP stored beforehand.Ormi 06:31, 2 August 2008 (UTC) I changed the Position of the ??? locatin to F-9 if you go to the spawn point and do a it will tell you the ??? is actuly in f-9 just to the left of the other ??? that's in the middle.--Lissic (talk) 16:47, April 11, 2013 (UTC)